Pandora Hurts
by chibilele
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles e ficlets para o Projeto Pandora da Sessão Tom/Ginny do Fórum 6V.
1. Mirror

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Pandora do Fórum 6V._

**Betada por:** Agata Ridlle

_

* * *

  
_

Não é que eles tivessem tanto em comum. A culpa era minha.

Sua pele se tornava mais pálida, seus olhos tão verdes se tornavam vermelhos, seu cabelo finalmente conseguia ficar arrumado. Talvez ele não fosse tão magrelo também.

Seu modo cuidadoso de agir se tornava frio e indiferente, suas palavras espontâneas assumiam um tom calculista e cuidado, sua pele calorosa era fria e ao mesmo tempo queimava.

Seu sorriso doce e sincero se tornava sarcástico, sua inocência enchia-se de segundas intenções, sua bondade não passava de atos premeditados.

Não é que eles tivessem tanto em comum. A culpa era minha. Se Harry se assumia Tom perante meus olhos não era por ele, mas por haver muito de Tom em mim. E por tanto dele em mim haver, tudo para mim em Tom se transformava, e o homem a quem eu amava não passava de um espelho para minha obsessão.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira TG! Eu nem me interessava pelo ship, mas o Pandora me arrastou para o lado obssessivo da força. HAHAHA Obrigada à Agata por betar a fic pra mim, espero que a frase que você destacou tenha ficado menos confusa. :dedos:

Sejam amores e mandem **R E V I E W S !**

Beijinhos!


	2. Imortality

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Pandora do Fórum 6V_

_

* * *

  
_

Você disse que nunca me deixaria, Tom. Naquela época, isso parecia consolador.

Eu o via andando dentro das paredes, junto comigo, segurando a minha mão. Naquela época, eu não percebia que você apertava minha mão não para me dar segurança, mas para machucar-me.

Eu ouvia suas palavras interessadas no que eu dizia e daquela forma você se tornava cada vez mais parte de mim. Naquela época, eu não sabia que você não seria uma parte de mim – eu seria você, e você nunca morreria porque vivia em mim.

Eu abri meu coração e você entrou nele. Naquela época, eu não poderia adivinhar que você o tomaria junto com minha alma e minha mente, deixando-me oca para preencher-me de você.

Naquela época, eu senti medo da necessidade de você e tentei tirar-lhe de minha vida, para que nela você se tornasse o que sempre foi, na verdade: uma lembrança. Mas, você nunca foi uma lembrança para mim; você está vivo, Tom, e dessa vez Harry não pode matá-lo. Você se imortalizou em mim.

Eu sabia que, no fim, você venceria, de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma TG! Queria fazer alguma coisa em que o Tom fosse mais real, mas ando meio travada quanto a isso ainda. Btw, tenho idéias para o ship que só necessitam de mais tempo. E, amanhã - ou hoje, quem sabe - faço mais algumas para não encerrar o Projeto com só 2, né.

**R E V I E W S !**

Beijinhos!


	3. Rose

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Pandora do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Você é uma flor, Ginevra. Uma bela rosa vermelha, sedutora e cheia de espinhos, e cada espinho era uma ferida que ele lhe havia causado – os sorrisos que ele nunca via, os olhares que ele não entendia, os tremores que ele não percebia. Ele não te notava.

Mas eu a notei. Você era uma flor sem-graça e solitária, cuidada por fora e ferida por dentro. Eu a curei e tirei de você as feridas que ele havia causado, e você achou que eu fosse aquele que cuidaria de você. Mas, ah!, Ginevra, eu nunca fui aquele que a curaria. Sutil e vagarosamente, inoculei meu veneno sem que você percebesse, viciei-a em algo que a mataria pouco a pouco.

Quando ele finalmente te notou você ficou contente, porque havia então alguém em seu jardim para cuidar de você. Ele era o Pequeno Príncipe e você a Rosa solitária, aquela a quem ele admiraria e seria devoto.

Você o enganou, Ginevra, do mesmo modo como tentou se enganar, mas não pôde esconder de si mesma a verdade: você nunca pertenceria a outro, porque fui eu que te colhi antes que o sol raiasse e você mostrasse sua exuberante beleza. Eu te colhi enquanto ainda não havia amanhecido, e eu era a noite que a envolvia, cuidava e sufocava; fui aquele que viu os orvalhos em sua pele de flor.

Mas a luz não dura para sempre. E quanto o último raio de sol se for, serei novamente a noite em sua vida e serei aquele que verá cair sua última pétala.

* * *

**N/A:** A última que faço para o Projeto, mimimi. Realmente gostaria de ter feito mais. Mas, não adianta chorar pela poção derramada, não é?

Agora é esperar pelo próximo Projeto amor da TG!

**R E V I E W S !**

Beijinhos.


	4. Fear of the dark growing inside of me

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Pandora do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Item utilizado: _manto._

_

* * *

_

Do mesmo modo como uma planta não se desenvolve em um solo que não lhe é propício, não surgem em uma pessoa sentimentos que não encontram um solo fértil. Não existe manipulação, existe apenas o _fazer desabrochar_ algo que já existe, as ações seguem seu curso natural a partir daí.

_Não, não fui eu._

Eu não era apenas uma adolescente tola e apaixonada. Eu era um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos que eu não entendia e tampouco ousava confessá-los em voz alta. Ninguém poderia me entender, exceto ele, o compreensivo rapaz do Diário. Ele estava lá, ele me entendia, ele havia visto em mim mais do que os outros; ele não via a menina Ginny com seus doze anos, ele via a mulher Ginevra. Ginevra era um nome forte, ele dizia. Eu era uma mulher forte.

_Eu nunca quis, eu juro._

Com o tempo veio o medo. Não o medo dele, o medo de mim. O medo da mulher que ele me fazia revelar ser, e tentei jogar o Diário fora para me afastar de mim. Tom não estava dentro de mim me corrompendo, ele só fez regar a semente da qual nasceria a mulher que havia descoberto ser e temia. Mas eu tinha um álibi.

_Foi o Tom, ele me obrigou._

Tal qual todo antídoto é feito do veneno, achei em Tom o mais perto que cheguei da cura para mim. E me cobri daquela desculpa, como um manto para me esconder de mim mesma e dos outros.

_Não, não fui eu._

Mas não importava o quanto vestisse aquele manto de mentiras, eu estava nua diante de mim e dele. Não havia como esconder de nós dois quem eu realmente era. E Tom sabia que eu nunca poderia me tornar diferente, porque eu poderia me livrar dele, mas nunca de mim. E em mim sempre haveria o que ele me ensinou acerca de quem eu era, ele sabia porque o era também. Éramos iguais.

_Eu nunca quis, eu juro._

Ele se foi e eu permaneci, mas ele ainda seria meu manto para sempre, porque eu precisava mentir para mim mesma e tentar me fazer acreditar que não havia sido eu. Ele se foi e eu permaneci. Éramos iguais, mas eu era mais forte.

E Tom jamais poderia me obrigar a fazer nada que eu não quisesse.

* * *

**N/A:** De volta ao Pandora. Não é lindo?


	5. She likes it broken

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Pandora do Fórum 6V._

_

* * *

_Item utilizado: _manto._

_

* * *

_

Ela era uma peça de vidro, delicada e quebradiça. Era uma peça de vidro ainda sem forma, que precisava ser moldada; mas vidro não é argila, não se muda sua forma com a mesma facilidade. Necessita-se enxergar a futura beleza daquele algo ainda sem forma. Necessita-se paciência, necessita-se alta temperatura, necessita-se tanto quanto ele sabia que ela não teria, tanto quanto ela sentia que não teria. E ela sentia falta das coisas que não tinha, ela queria ser notada, notada por _ele_. _Ele_ era forte, era diamante, brilhava; nem todos o amavam, mas certamente o conheciam. Ela, simples vidro. Era preciso que alguém lhe moldasse.

Mas, acima de tudo, era preciso que ela não caísse, pois a queda a partiria. E ela, transparente, sentia-se caindo aos poucos.

Era preciso derrubá-la de vez. E foi isso o que ele fez.

Ela partiu-se. Não era mais um algo sem forma: tinha a forma de cacos, vários deles. Ela não era mais a menina solitária, ela era mais do que qualquer um, porque dela se fizeram várias. Ela corta, ela fere, ela rasga, ela faz sangrar. Agora, não há mais jeito: uma vez partida, jamais retornaria à forma original. Mas ela não quer voltar a ser um quase-nada sem forma.

Ela é de vidro. E vidro quebra.

* * *

**N/A:** Plotei enquanto escrevia outra fanfic. Medo. HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
